mikes birthday
by bloom00011
Summary: mike newton being a 'dafty' invitedhis whole year, 6 vampires and a clutzy human to his party and its THEMED
1. Chapter 1

A bloom00011 storyPOV switches so take a guess

I don't own the Cullen's just the scenario

Drinking games

It was Mikes 18th birthday and he decided that he's inviting his entire year.

"Emmet!!!!Alice!!!!Jasper!!!!Rosalie!!!!!Bella!!!!!Edward!!!!" screamed Carlisle

It wasn't out fault after all who knew that Emmet would try and turn that koala at the zoo just because he said it needed to liven up doesn't mean he had to 'kill' it anyway there was more than one! and he only turned one, No big deal.

"I can explain Carlisle Emmet just," Bella said

"You can explain the zoos immortal infestation after you hunt, and punishment is this" he handed us an envelope with a name on the front in Curly script 'Bella & Cullens'

"NO!!!!!!" Alice screamed, " I will not go to that vile PIGS party not for all the Gucci in France! Well I would but I won't GO!!" she screamed and ran upstairs

"Shit" Edward said under his breath, id never heard his swear before so this must be bad.

"What is it Eddy?" I said [_sooo whipped 'Eddie' thought Emmet]_

"Were going to mikes birthday," he said none to Impressed.

"If you don't make me go ill take your rostered shift of Alice shopping" I said to Carlisle "and ill help you win the bet with Charlie about kissing Edward" Bella chipped in. Hearing this eddy clearly perked up.

"What bet love" he said in his English accent [swoon]

"Dad bet that id kiss you in front of Carlisle not him and Carlisle bet wed make out in front of them both with ought feeling awkward" I said smiling

"You over estimate my self control" I pouted, "ok Carlisle do you want to win that bet or don't you like that Merc?" _Edward is so easily corrupted by Bella I'm so proud _thought Emmet.

"No I know you'd do that anyway so you are all going to this party" Carlisle said stamping his foot.

"NOOOO!!!" Alice and Edward screamed in unison, leaving the rest of the Cullen's plain confused until the two fatal words were said.

"its themed"

A themed mike Newton birthday party oh the agony


	2. Chapter 2

Mikes birthday.

A/N hey guys it's luvmyangelofmusic here! I am the co-author to bloom00011 for many stories! so i am writing chapter two here but bloom00011 is posting it kay!

Chapter 2

"Hey Eddie _Ha ha still whipped Eddie poo_ what's the theme?" Emmet said. I couldn't believe Carlisle was being so cruel, doing this was well inhumane!

"He's assigned different guests a theme, hang on Emmet here is a list" Carlisle removed a white piece of paper from the equally unimpressive envelope but unlike everyone else me and Alice were not looking forward to its contents. In an almost illegible scrawl was written.

Emmet Cullen MUST come as a fluffy pink teddy bear! (It must be pink!)

Alice Cullen MUST come as tinker-bell

Jasper Hale MUST come as a Union soldier from the civil war

Rosalie Hale MUST come as a Barbie

Edward Cullen MUST come as a priest

Bella Swan MUST come as a rock star!

you must stick to your theme!

From Mike.

The fury coming off of Rosalie was obvious and if the homicidal emotional wave was any indicator Jasper was equally unimpressed.

"Where the hell did he get these ideas" screamed Alice she was jumping up and down whilst pacing a new rut into Esme's crème carpet.

"Sorry Alice!" my angel said, wait. Bella told him this? Is that possible?

"We were talking in gym and he asked me lots of questions about what you guys would wear" so he tricked her then, yes I understand that "and he asked me what you would wouldn't wear and I thought it was so he didn't pick something bad for you, I really honestly didn't know!" my poor poor Bella she seemed to have collapsed in on herself the further into her explanation she got. I moved over to her and wrapped my arms over her shoulders, I knew she didn't do it on purpose and as her face looked shyly up at me I couldn't help a smile. That smile that showed to her that all was forgiven.

Rosalie on the other hand would have none of it, she stamped her high heeled foot through the floor and stormed up to her room slaming the door. Ever since her first engagement she hated to be objectified and this was the biggest slap in the face she had gotten from a HUMAN in a while. Carlisle walked off into his study saying we _would_ go and thinking about having the Quilliets guard Mikes house so that Rose didn't do anything drastic or worse fitting.

Major changes made by me but again thanx my lovely Beta for forcing me to write more FF J love you honey!

PS new poll on my profile what type of dress should I get for my Forman/Prom?


End file.
